


who is he

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Old Friends, Potter Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: A chance meeting with an old acquaintance
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked at James, who was humming a little tune, one of his small hands was wrapped around Hermione and the other in Harry's. She looked up at Harry and noticed the peaceful expression on his face, something that seemed odd lately with all the missions he had been thrown on in recent weeks.

It had been tense days, she anxiously writhing in anxiety awaiting news about him. Albus and James had been restless, asking about his father several times a day, every day, while he was away. She refused to be distressed in front of her children, _but it had been very difficult for her._

Harry must have felt her gaze, for he turned his head to look at her through her glasses seconds after her.

"What's wrong?" 'Harry wanted to know. "All good?"

Hermione shook her head, hers own lips moving up in response.

"Can we go see Hugo?" James asked between them, swinging his hands.

Hermione looked at Harry, their eyes communicating without having to say a word. Hermione didn't know, either from knowing each other for years or being partners at work or both. But she was helpful when she looked after her little spit of hers that tended to take her father's mouth off.

"Sure darling," Hermione said, causing James to let out a squeak of excitement. The trio headed for the path closest to the Weasley house. Hermione suddenly stopped in her tracks, which meant that James, who was still holding on to her hand, withdrew, which in turn meant Harry also slowed her gait.

"Hermione? What ...?" Harry stopped, jaw clenching when he noticed what made her stop.

"Hermione?"

His body tensed. For the first time in years, Viktor stood in front of her. Years since the last time she saw him, since the last time he heard her voice.

"Viktor". She tried to give him a fake smile, but it came out like a grimace.

James pretended to cough, making Viktor's head spin toward the two people next to her. First her gaze went to Harry, her eyes widened a bit when she noticed Harry, this caused Hermione to bite the inside of her cheek to avoid letting out a giggle and making Harry smile. Then Viktor's gaze dropped to James, glancing back and forth between the two of them when he noticed.

"I guess things have changed," Viktor said stiffly.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, Harry scoffed silently next to her. "Well yeah, Viktor, it's been years."

Viktor shifted uncomfortably. "Uh yeah, of course, look at me…"

"Mommy ..." James interrupted, tugging on Hermione's hand a bit. "Who is he? I don't like him." His little wrinkled nose showing his disgust when his eyes turned to Viktor was the loveliest of all.

Hermione barely held back a laugh, quickly covering her mouth as she did so. Harry cleared his throat tightly, but Hermione could have sworn she also heard her husband mutter something like "that's champion" under his breath.

Viktor's face turned red with embarrassment, but it still amused him.

"Um ..." Hermione cleared her throat, trying not to smile. "Why don't you take James to the park, Harry?"

"But who is he, mommy?" James insisted with a pout that Hermione looked so much like Harry.

"James…"

"He's an old friend of mom's, champ." Harry knelt at his son's height and ruffled her mother's brown hair like his.

"Do you like to kiss girls?" James asked out of nowhere.

"James!" Hermione admonished him.

Harry smiled and coughed when Hermione looked at him.

"I like to kiss my girlfriend" Viktor confessed. “I like to kiss her a lot. But I don't kiss other girls. "

"Daddy only kisses Mommy," James announced knowingly. "And us."

"Your daddy is a very wise man" said Viktor

"He knows what suits him," Hermione snapped.

"Can you blame me?" Harry shrugged lightly.

"Not at all," Viktor snapped.

"That's right James, now go with dad while I catch up with my friend." Hermione leaned over him and kissed one of his chubby cheeks.

Harry adjusted his glasses briefly and looked at Viktor before looking at her. "Are you sure babe?"

She narrowed her eyes a bit, but her lips only twisted into a small smile, she supposed he might find some way to claim a bit.

_Mens._

"I'm sure, it will only be a minute, I promise."

________________________________________

Neither James nor Harry said anything else on their walk to the park. Harry wasn't a jealous insane but Viktor Krum still made him nervous.

When they got to the park, Harry sat on one of the benches, but James, instead of running to play, slid onto the bench next to him.

"Dad, who was that?"

Harry sighed under his breath, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. James started swinging his legs, looking closely at his father for his answer.

Harry groaned in his head. "Mommy used to date him years ago, his name is Viktor Krum."

He really hoped he didn't have to try to explain further.

James made a disgusted face that he couldn't help but was amused. "Eww!"

"Ew is right!" Harry said with a smile.

"Mom used to kiss him?"

Harry almost choked _**"What?"**_

James sighed dramatically and sulked, “Pay attention dad! Mommy's friend… Did he use to kiss her? "

Harry coughed as he blushed all over, after being speechless for a moment and before the serious gaze of his son, Harry forced himself to react and ran a hand around his neck “God, I hope not. By Merlin, No ”he couldn't help his face of horror

"Do you like that mommy kissed him?"

"Hey, okay, we better change the subject." Harry tensed and looked to where he knew Hermione would come to the park. She was taking a little longer than he expected.

"Hey little one, why don't you go play?"

"It's okay!" James slid off the bench, jumping onto the slide.

* * *

"Hey!"

"All good?" Harry got up from the bench and Hermione hugged him after brushing a lint from his jacket

"Did you miss me?" Hermione gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose and then gave him a tender smile, Harry just sighed

"It took you a long time"

Hermione patted his cheek and kissed him again "Let's go find Al and take the boys to see my parents."

Harry rubbed his face on his wife's neck "Should I be jealous?"

"Don't even think about it" she warned him amused and then turned to her son "Let's go find Albus!"

**_"Yes!_** " the boy jumped for joy


	2. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I owed them the continuation. i sorry

"How much is left, Mom? How much?" James questioned for the umpteenth time

"Little, James ... your Uncle Ron lives in a couple of blocks" Hermione tries to reassure an anxious James

"And could I play with Hugo?"

Harry just nods and the boy lets out a happy laugh

"Are you okay?" Hermione frowns, for Harry had been deathly quiet.

"Yes, I think so" he cocks his head

"I would love to know what you are thinking."

Harry forced a smile. "Deep thoughts"

"I hope they are not bad" she knows him, and you can almost see the uncertainty in her eyes and even some concern. She watches him attentively to each this, grimace or expression, his posture is more than tense.

"What happens?" Hermione asks

James was also uneasy "Dad?" His intense eyes showed his unease. Harry sighed.

Once again, Harry showed that face that he made in public. But Hermione was not like those people and she knows him well. Hermione looks at him insistently, waiting for her eyes to catch hers. When she finally does it, something has changed. Her angry expression transforms into a genuine smile, and Hermione once again feels illuminated by Harry's light.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"I ..." she takes a deep breath and tries again. "Yes, as much as you do for me."

"You are the most important thing to me, you and the children." Harry stares at her "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

  
Hermione feels her heart flutter and she barely suppresses the urge to cry, instead she pounces on him and hugs him. She presses against his neck "I couldn't lose you either"

Harry pulled away from her for a moment and let out an annoyed snort "The idea that Viktor or whoever thinks of recovering you ... of being by your side ... me scares me" he swallowed "I'm afraid of losing you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

She looked around at him. “I am not a possession, Harry. And Viktor or Ron ... or whoever, they're in the past. You are my present and my future "

Harry rolled his eyes, not very convinced by her explanation. "The future is uncertain."

"What is uncertain, daddy?" James chimed in with a scowl.

Hermione smiled at her son "I'll explain later love, mom and dad are talking about something very important."

James put a hand to his cheek "Am I not to speak?"

Harry sighed and stirred the brown laughs at his son "Just for a little while, buddy."

James looked at him seriously but there was doubt in his small face "Promise?"  
  
Harry raised his hand to him and the young man shook his hand without speaking with a bubbly smile. “That's it. Do you want to play Niffler? "

James let out a marveling shriek and clapped his hands "the thief nifty? Yes!"

Hermione frowned "the crook niffler?" I don't think it's something you should promote ... "

James clung to her mother's leg and looked at her with a splendid smile "Mum is the game to say that we see you on the road and the Niffler loves you!"

Hermione looked from her son to her husband, the latter chuckled, embarrassed and shrugged "Do you blame me? Your son has a very sharp mind and he is not easy to please ... "

She shook her head and gave him a reproachful look. "He's your son too, remember?"

Both parents laughed and little James crossed his arms, all sulking “why would Daddy forget that I am his son? And what is a sharp mind? Can we start playing Niffler, now? "

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Trust me, love. No one can doubt that you are a father's son ”she stressed with amusement, as she stroked the chubby cheeks of her youngest son.

“And from mom! You cannot deny that you are her child… ”Harry added in defense mode, as he looked at her wife mischievously.

"Mom Dad. Obviously I know that I am his son… ”James put a hand to his forehead and ruffled the strands that fell on his forehead. And imitating his mother as moments ago, James shook his head and rolled his eyes "We all know it."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other, puzzled and smiling.

"I can play?"

"Of course, okay" Hermione encouraged him, James quickly pulled away from them "But don't walk away!"

“Stay close, James. We must be able to see you "Harry warned him and although James snorted, the little Potter-Granger accepted the condition and after a few moments the boy began to point and shout the artifacts that he considered valuable, followed by a" Stolen "

Harry and Hermione stared at him for a few minutes, each with a smile of pride and unconditional love. Hermione was the first to break away from the moment

"We need to talk"

Harry cleared his throat, as he was aware that his wife was going to reprimand him. Harry took off his glasses and pretended to clean them. "Hermione ..."

She stood idly by “Did you really think that just to see Viktor I was going to leave you and the kids? What's about you?"

Harry sighed and leaned back to look at her. He felt like an idiot, frowned and put his glasses back on.

"Stop fooling around with it!" Hermione was

irritated

"What do you want me to tell you, Hermione? I am anxious ... out of my endorsements! I'm not like that. I'm not usually like that. ”Harry didn't mean to defend himself with that, but he couldn't really put a name to the anger he felt just thinking about Hermione spending time with Viktor, or anyone else slippery.

"You are jealous! I can't believe it ”Hermione shook her head from her“ Why do you have to be such an idiot Harry James Potter? You are a fool! "

“And he's been driving me crazy… Thinking of the words Krum would use to try to ingratiate himself with you. I… ”this time Harry put a hand to his forehead and brushed his hair away, obviously out of control.  
  
“Well too bad, because you're being paranoid. Between Viktor and me nothing is going to happen, neither with him nor with anyone. " Hermione raised her hand and played with her wedding band in front of her eyes. "In case you forgot, I am a married woman and a happy mother of two children. Thanks"

Harry groaned and took off his glasses again, this time he went straight to rubbing his eyelids. “I'm an idiot, I know. I'm sorry. I love you ... and I don't know what happened to me ... "

"Do you know that you ruined our weekend?" Hermione glared at him, Harry looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry ... I ..." he rubbed his neck

"Do you want to know what happened to Viktor?" Hermione offered him

Harry sighed and looked at her seriously "I trust you Hermione"

She narrowed her eyes intently on her husband "Are you sure?"

Harry looked at her for an instant, he didn't know if she was giving him a hook or he just wanted to confirm that he and he believed in her. But I choose to be honest with both of them. "I trust you." Harry licked his lips. "And I love you, Hermione."

"Do you trust me, despite your jealousy?" Hermione asked him, brushing her hair out of her face.

Harry loved it when she did it. Smiling at her, he replied: "Not for nothing did I go hunting Horcruxes with you ..."

She smiled and caressed his cheek “You are a fool. And luckily for you: I love you "

Harry couldn't help but smile like a fool. "I love her too, Mrs Potter"

Hermione hugged him laughing against her neck, she quickly caught James with her gaze who dries up counting "steal" objects

_……… .. ……._

_"He's a very handsome boy," Viktor complimented her as James ran from Harry's hand._

_"It is," Hermione replied with a look of pride._

_Viktor gave him an aseptic look "I don't know if he should be scared or not."_

_"So ... you and Potter huh" Viktor smiled_

_Hermione snorted and looked at him amused "What can I tell you" She was not sure how to begin to describe how and when her relationship with Harry was born because sometimes she herself was not sure when that line of friendship became invisible and love._   
_"Yes"_

_"How are you? Although the answer is more than evident "_

_“I'm very well, thank you. And you?"_

_Viktor smiled again, rubbing his forehead with one hand, he gazed at his profile. Hermione looked petite and pretty and vulnerable. And she not very excited._

_He he thought of talking to her in the past. From what he remembered about her, when he conversed, Hermione had a tremendous knack for being completely honest, but at the time he wasn't sure of her own feelings._

_Not that Viktor blamed her for it. Well, not even he could give a name to what she felt at that precise moment. He was stunned, stunned, and he didn't like that at all._

_"Hnmmm…." Viktor put a hand to the back of his neck, tense "Heard you are a favorite in the polls to be the next Minister of Magic."_

_Hermione made a face "It seems so"_

_“And I'm glad that it was. I know that you are a very capable and intelligent witch. "_

_"I have prepared a lot, It is a very important opportunity, I am also in this for the support of the entity that trusts me" Hermione could not help but lift her chin with pride._

_"And hard work." Viktor added after a nervous laugh_

_"Yes, a lot of hard work." She nodded solemnly_

_"I know you will help a lot of entities at the head of the Magic community" Viktor encouraged her_

_"Yes, there is always a lot to do, and I have struggled a lot to be where I am." Hermione struggled with the blush that threatened to color her face._

_He crossed his arms. “I realized that you are a fighter, like me. When you desperately want something, you don't stand still waiting for the opportunity, you go and look for the opportunity and forge your way "_

_"Viktor ..." Hermione was more than tense at this point in the conversation._   
  
_“You will be successful in whatever you do, Hermione. You are very smart. It's all I'll say "_

_"I'd better get going, before James freaks Harry out with questions about you and why I'm here and not with them." Hermione gritted her teeth and forced a smile._

_Viktor raised his hands to her chest "We can be friends, right?"_

_Hermione smiled. "Of course." She took a step atas without taking her eyes off him_

_"Did you know that I thought of looking for you?"_

_"What?" Hermione was stunned_

_"After the war, I thought I'd find you." Viktor stammered and Hermione frowned._

_"I did not know, I did not know it"_

_Viktor shrugged lightly "It's not your fault, it's mine."_

_"Viktor ..."_

_“But I was never very good at the dating bear. I never had to work for it. Girls, women were always attracted to me. " Looking down, Viktor wiped a nonexistent lint from his jacket. "All I had to do was bend a finger and ..."_

_"They were sliding directly onto your penis." She mentioned_   
_Viktor looked at her with an embarrassed smile. "Something like that."_

_Hermione laughs out loud. "As long as you have forgotten: I am roasted and I am the mother of two children." Hermione looked at him harshly. “Talking about what could or could not be is unnecessary and meaningless. Not to mention that it offends me and is disrespectful to my marriage and my husband. "_

_Viktor rubbed his chin "I know and it is not my intention, I just wanted to say not to look for you because I always thought that you and Potter had your thing"_

_Hermione blinked “What? Why do people insist that Harry and I were in love at school? " The last question was more for no one in particular than Viktor, but he still laughed._

_"Easy, woman" Viktor held her by one of her shoulders "It only matters that you are happy"_

_Hermione smiled at him "I am"_

_Viktor smiled back "I know, now go ... your son and your husband are waiting for you"_

_"Thank you" was all she said, truly grateful that the awkward moment was finally over._

_"Take care, okay?"_

_"You too take care, Krum" they both waved their hands in the air and left in opposite directions._  


Hermione came back to the present when her son came back to them and started listing all the things she could steal if he were a Niffler. Harry broke away from her and held James in the air.

“What if Mr. Niffler? Well, as I represent the Law, it is my duty to take you to jail !! " Harry faked a dark voice. James let out several yells and screeches, his father taking the moment to tickle him.

Hermione just stared in wonder at that scene. They had proven time and again that they could conquer the world among themselves. As long as she was with him and he with her, anything was possible. They were going to be fine.

"Alright Auror and potential Nugget, Albus must be waiting for us" Hermione rubbed her husband's back, he smiled at her and leaned over her lips in a chaste kiss.

“Come on then Mrs Potter! Our son is waiting for us "


End file.
